


The Adventures of Castiel and Reader

by susiephalange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Avatar (James Cameron Movie), Castiel is a Sweetheart, Crack, F/M, Fluff, He isn't dumb either, you're awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiephalange/pseuds/susiephalange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and the reader are up for adventure, living life their way with the boys. Of course, life wouldn't be fun without any hiccups...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angel of The Couch

You weren't up to a hunt since the accident a few weeks ago - a rouge shapeshifter had stolen your identity and left you for dead in an abandoned hut, only to be recused by Castiel - and you watched as the Winchesters drove off to another case without you.

Leaving you at Bobby Singer's house, with Castiel. Angel of The Lord, as he said profusely reminded you all often.

You didn't mind the guy; you knew he was much different to his vessel, Jimmy Novak, but it wasn't the trench coated clueless cutie that knocked you off kilter...maybe it was, though...but nonetheless, you still thought Castiel was an honourable person.

And that was why as soon as you turned from seeing the Impala grow smaller in the driveway until it turned up the road and away you looked at Cas in those gorgeous eyes of his and announced: "I'm making popcorn. We're watching movie."

He frowned, taking in the terms. "Popcorn?" repeated, and you heard him follow you into the kitchen to make the movie snack.

"Like corn," you explained, taking the packet from the pantry and setting the microwave for the appropriate time, "except not on a cob, and white, a little bit crunchy and..." you frowned, and added, "and, well, popped."

Castiel nodded slowly, "what movie did you have in mind, (Y/n)?"

Taking the popcorn from the singing microwave and dumping it into a bowl, you shrugged. "Don't know, really. I own...Avatar," you saw the puzzled expression on Castiel's face and elaborated. "It's about blue aliens and humans," you explained, "Dean might have a DVD somewhere..."

He indeed ended up having a DVD collection. Of the X rated genre. Flustered, you tugged Cas out the room before he could question the compromising positions of the women on the DVD cases.

"Blue aliens?" you asked Cas clutching the bowl of popcorn to your chest as the pair of you almost ran from Dean's room.

Cas nodded. "Blue aliens."

You sat through the film once more, sharing the popcorn as the storyline took place. And as much as you were spellbound by the CGI you were absolutely taken aback at Castiel's reactions to the situations. By the scene where the main character turned Avatar was learning to fly a raptor-thing, you felt something in your lap. And looking down, you gave a smile.

Castiel's head was there.

As much as you wanted to keep watching the film you began to stroke Cas' hair, running your hands through it.

The final battle was about to happen, and you stage whispered to Cas, "so you like this movie?"

You saw him frown slightly. "It puzzles me," said the Angel of The Lord, "he is not a blue alien, yet he is a part of their society and they have accepted him into it."

You nodded. "Sometimes it doesn't matter if you're not like the other people, Cas," you smiled, watching an on-screen explosion. "You can join another team if you want to."

He bobbed his head slowly. "I like this movie. It has a lot of strange animals in it."

You gave a smile. "I like this movie too," you agreed, watching Neytiri and Jake's heartwarming/heartbreaking moment, and overwhelmed by the feelings it gave you, you closed your eyes. You felt the couch underneath you squeal with shifting weight and you opened your eyes to see Castiel's face very close to yours.

"What are you doing?" you whispered, even though it was a quiet moment on the TV screen and there was no reason to be whispering.

"We do not have ponytails," he frowned. "So I am attempting to connect with you like Dean does with all those women."

You suppressed a giggle and nodded. "I like you, Cas," you smiled, and let the Angel of The Lord's lips meet with yours.

"I like you too, _______."


	2. Angel of Misdirection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drop of jealousy, a smidge of drama, a truck of misunderstanding...all fine ingredients to make an awkward situation

That movie night went so well, especially the aftermath when the boys got back from their successful hunt all safe and sound. The door opened just as the credits began to roll for the movie yourself and Castiel had watched, and just as you went to ask how their hunt went, you heard a flap of wings and felt the couch yourself and the angel of The Lord was gone.

"Hey _____," Sam grinned, noticing the credits on the TV. "Where's Cas?"

Lowering your head, you could almost feel his lips on yours and you felt a blush coming on. "Just left. Four seconds ago."

Dean joined his brother, looking equally as beaten up and bloodied with a grimace on his face, "Damn. Had to ask Cas a few things. Guess it could wait."

You let a smile cross your lips, and grinning, you suggested, "You could try praying, O Righteous Man,"

Dean laughed it off.

After that day, many passed before you saw your awkward angel, and even then, he had arrived in the other room speaking in hushed tones with the boys. From what snippets you caught of the conversation, it wasn't very optimistic. And, you guessed, they were speaking about you.

"How do I do that sort of thing, Dean?" You heard Cas implore in an undertone.

"She'd take it well. Seeing as what she's done in the past until now."

"And the other thing, Cas: you've just got to tell her. As soon as possible."

"-sister to me-"

"Doesn't matter anymore!"

At that you made sure your thunderous speedy flight into your room upstairs was audible. What you had heard was the worst you could've ever heard - bar a death - it was him not talking to you for days and then turning up and in the other room reducing you to sibling material. You weren't the kind to just let people kiss you. It had meant more than just something to you.

As the door to your slammed behind you, the sound of flapping wings was heard and there at the end of your bed sat Castiel, watching you with those curious eyes.

"Leave me alone, Cas," you bared, trying to sound tough even with the tears choking up your throat. "I'm not interested in talking."

The angel of The Lord cleared his throat, and spoke up, "It was unfortunate you overheard what the Winchesters and I were speaking about, but I am afraid you may have gotten the wrong idea, as Dean would say."

Your gave an exasperated laugh, "May have, Castiel? I heard the conversation of a guy between two other guys saying that the first guy wasn't interested in me. I mean, Cas, I'm a nice person. I hunt demons, bake pies and tell decent jokes in my spare time. Heck, I was the person who got you adjusted to act a bit more civilian in public. And when you make the move to kiss me and then disappear off without even a trace of being able to contact you and you say I'm like a sister to you? And -,"

You noticed Cas' head had sunk into his open palm and cut off the rant.

"Cas?" You asked, quieter. He hadn't taken his hand away yet, but you could tell by the jagged movement of his shoulders and hitched breathing that there were tears. "I'm sorry, don't cry -,"

He chuckled, looking up. "I am not crying, _______," his face was instead almost split in two with the almost luminous smile you adored. "I am laughing at what you misunderstood."

You wiped the tears from your cheek with the back of your hand, confused and interested in what Castiel had to say.

"I was speaking of my sister, Anna Milton, the angel who has gone 'Glen Close', like Dean says, and how we need to go after her before she does too much damage," he tilted his head, still sitting, "and Sam wished to urge me to speak to you about what happened when we saw the movie about the blue people."

Your hiccups of tears turned into a fit of laughter, grateful for what had happened.

"I'm sorry, Cas," you cried, almost flinging yourself to hug your trench-coated angel. "I'm -,"

"Stop apologising for being human and join me until the very end of time."

You tilted your head, "That's a new way of asking a girl out, Cas," you noted, "I like it."

"I'm glad."


	3. Angel of The Theatre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next step in the relationship is to date. So, what better is there to do than to take Cas out?

"Where are we going, ______?" Cas frowned, seeing you had led him outside the bunker to the parked Impala.

You shook your head. "Don't look so confused, Dean gave me permission for one night with his baby. And I already said, I'm not going to tell you where we're going, Cas. It's a surprise," you paused to doubt your motives, "I think you're going to like it."

He nodded. "I like anywhere with you."

You giggled, gesturing to the car, "Just get in, Cas." At that, you followed your boyfriend the angel to the gorgeous classic of a car, you behind the wheel and Cas beside you. Turning to him, you instructed, "Now, promise not to open your eyes, Cas. I don't want to blindfold you in case anyone at Sioux Falls thinks this is a criminal joyride coupled with a bit of robbery."

Cas closed his beautiful eyes and nodded "I understand."

 

 

"Now..." You said, parking the Impala on the top of a grassy hill, "...open."

As his eyes flickered to see the world, you watched as a soft uncharacteristic smile eased his face from stoic to sappily happy. Leaning in to peck at Cas's cheek, you announced where you had taken him.

"It's an old fashioned thing called the drive-in," you explained. "You park your car close enough to the screen, stay in the vehicle and have a good time." you paused, noticing the stillness of Castiel. "Are you okay?"

He nodded almost sternly. "Yes, thank you, _______. What movie is playing tonight?"

You frowned, reaching to the floor of the front seat to snatch the pamphlet. "Um...it's My Fair Lady. Huh." You chuckled, turning to Cas. "It's got Audrey Hepburn and it's absolutely hilarious."

He nodded. "I think I like the sound of that. Is it different to Avatar?"

You laughed. "Very. But this one is based on a play, based on a myth about a sculptor falling in love with his carved figure."

Castiel nodded. "Like I have fallen in love with my father's masterpiece."

You felt a blush over your face as the sounds of the beginning of the movie started. "Thank-thank you, Castiel. I love you as well."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, find me on Tumblr at @susiephalange, or [@phalangewrites](https://phalangewrites.tumblr.com/request_conditions) ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ✿


End file.
